Every Fox Has His Day
by theonefromthewindow
Summary: Sonic has decided to give Amy a chance and begins dating her, But when he falls for her, How will a certain fox feel? TailsxAmy. Completed New Years Eve 2006!
1. Prologue

**Every Fox Has His Day**

_Hey evry1, Ok this is my first fanfic EVER, But im pretty sure it won't be the last. This is a TailsxAmy story so if you don't like the couple just don't read the story. Please R&R._

_Note : This fic WILL be completed._

_Disclaimer : I Don't own anything relating to Sonic the hedgehog._

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

It was early morning when Tails awoke from a restless sleep, He slowly climbed out of bed and stumbled across the hallway into his bathroom.

Tails was always a morning person, He would usually be up at the crack of dawn to continue work on some new invention or find other fun things to do with his day. But today something was different.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes a little, He let out a sigh as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror

'_oh... you again.'_

After a warm shower Tails took his time drying his fur and getting dressed, Tasks which he would normally complete with haste. Afterwards he made a small breakfast for himself and sat himself down in front of the television to eat. Tails was feeling more depressed then he ever had been in his whole life, he had not spoken to anyone in two days, And trying his hardest to forget the last conversation he had with someone only made him think more about it. A tear ran down his face as he let out a sob.

**Flashback Begins**

Tails was out in the hanger doing some work on the tornado when his phone rang,

In a few seconds the young fox's cheery voice could be heard on the line

"Hello?"

"Hiya Tails."

"Hey Sonic, What's up?"

"Nothin much, Just thought id give my lil' buddy a call and see how he was doing."

"I'm ok, I was just working on the tornado when you called, So What have you been up to?"

"Oh, This and that. Nothing really interesting."

"Would it be ok if i came over to see you later? It gets a little boring staying at home on my own."

"Sorry bro, Id love to have you over for a visit but i'm taking Amy out tonight."

Tails almost dropped his cordless phone when he heard this.

"R-Really?"

"Yea, I decided to give in to her constant requests for a date with me. It was starting to get annoying."

Tails thought up a quick excuse to get off the phone.

"Erm... Sonic i have to go now, The battery on my phones about to run out."

"Oh ok buddy. I'll give you a call tomorrow"

"Ok, Bye."

Tails put the phone down as he entered the sitting room, He flopped down on his sofa, His head filled with so many thoughts

'_It alright, Just because Sonic's agreed to go on a date with her doesn't mean he likes her like that'_

'_But what if he does? No, i'm sure he's just taking her out because he's tired of her asking'_

'_But what if he begins to like her? What if they get together? what if-'_

Tails scolded himself for thinking like that, He got up and headed back to his hanger.

'I'll_ go back to working on the tornado and see if it helps me to stop thinking about this.'_

**That Evening**

Tails was awoken by his phone ringing, He had just drifted to sleep on the sofa while watching the tv.

"Hello?"

"Tails, Its me!"

Upon hearing this voice Tails immediately perked up

"Hi Amy, How have you been?"

"I'm doing ok. I just got back from a night out"

Tails felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered Sonic had taken Amy out tonight.

"Yea Sonic said he was taking you out tonight, Did you have fun?"

"It was awesome, I really think Sonic feels much closer to me now. He says i'm actually a much nicer girl when i'm not being so obsessed. He even gave me a kiss after walking me home."

That was it, The thing Tails was afraid would happen. Tears formed in his eyes and he let out a sniffle.

"Tails? are you ok?"

Tails wanted to just hang the phone up,

"Yea its nothing, i'm..em..that's g-great news A-Amy."

Amy could always tell when Tails was sad about something and although he did his best to sound happy, Amy could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Tails, you're upset about something, aren't you? What is it? you can tell me."

"No, n-nothings wrong." Tails sobbed again, tears were now streaming down his face.

"Amy i h-have to go"

Tails slammed the phone down before Amy could reply. For the first time in years, He began to cry... after what seemed like hours Tails dragged himself to his room, climbed into bed and cried himself to sleep.

**Flashback Ends**

The phone started ringing, This was the 11th time his phone rang since the conversation Tails had with Amy two days ago. Since then he ignored his phone, he didn't want to speak to anyone right now, he didn't feel like he could speak to anyone ever again.


	2. Private Sorrow

_AN: I know some people may think Tails is a little OOC in this chapter, But i believe this is something that would be really upsetting._

**Chapter 2 : Private Sorrow**

Sonic was finishing his breakfast when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Sonic its Amy."

"Hi Amy, Do you know i was jus-"

"Sonic when was the last time you heard from Tails?"

Sonic could sense a hint of fear in Amy's voice

"Erm.. two days ago, I tried to call him a few times yesterday but there was know answer. He was probably busy working on some new invention and hasn't heard the phone"

"I don't think so Sonic, i tried to call him lots of times yesterday but there was no answer, and now i tried to call him this morning but i still cant get him. I'm really worried Sonic will you come and get me so we can go round and see him?"

"Amy i'm sure he's fine, there's no need to be so upset. Its only been two days since we heard from him, he might just have been out a lot."

"But Sonic that's not all, the last time i heard from him was when i called him just after we came back from our first date. He sounded really upset over something and i'm sure he was crying."

Even Sonic had rarely seen Tails cry, and so he started to get a little worried himself as he continued to listen to Amy who was almost crying herself.

"I tried to ask him what was wrong but he said he was fine and then hung up before i could get another word in, I've not heard from him since."

"Amy its ok, i'm sure he's fine. I'll meet you at station square in half an hour and we can go and see him, ok?"

"Well ok then Sonic, See you soon."

Amy hung up the phone and quickly picked it up again, dialling Tails' number. Again the phone began to ring and Amy hoped those rings would be interrupted by Tails cheerful voice. But there was still no answer, Amy put the phone back down and silently made her way to her closet and got dressed. She decided she was just being paranoid and that in less then an hour she would be sitting chatting with him at his home. She hurried out the front door. Locking it behind her, she made her way to the train station.

**About an hour later**

Tails was in his workroom trying to occupy himself with some metalworking, it wasn't having the desired effect. as soon as he began thinking about anything, he began thinking about the girl he was deeply in love with. It hurt him so much to think about her, He missed her so much. He started crying softly. Tails was not used to dealing with emotional problems on his own, Whenever he was sad about something he always had someone to speak to, Sonic was always there to listen to his problems and give advice. This was the first time Tails was really upset with no one to speak to about it. His thoughts were interrupted by his doorbell. Tails stepped into his hallway wondering who it was, That was until he heard Sonic's voice.

"Tails! Tails are you in there?... Tails!"

_'Oh no, They must have seen the tornado in the hanger. They know i'm at home'_

Part of Tails wanted to open the door, run into Sonic's arms and tell him everything. But he knew that was something he couldn't do this time. He ignored Sonic's continued shouting and was about to head back into his workshop when he heard another voice... it was Amy

"Tails if you're in there please open the door! i'm really worried about you! Please Tails!"

_'She's worried about me?'_

"Tails! Please open the door Tails! T-Tails? P-Please Tails... o-open the door."

Amy was so worried that she had begun crying. This was too much for Tails to listen to, He couldn't stand the thought of Amy being upset.

Sonic and Amy were about to break the door down, but then they heard the locks being undone. The door slowly opened to reveal a rather distressed kitsune, His red puffy eyes and nose made it obvious that he had been crying for some time. there was silence for a few seconds before Sonic began to speak.

"What's wrong lil' buddy? what's got you into this state?"

"N-Nothing I w-was... t-tired and erm-"

Before Tails could even put together a coherent sentence, Amy stepped forward and threw her arms around him. Tails lost all control over his emotions, he broke down and started crying harder then he'd ever done before.

"Come on"

Amy took Tails through into the sitting room and sat down with him on the sofa. Sonic followed, Closing the door behind him. Sonic sat down on a chair at the other side of the room, While Tails continued to cry on Amy's shoulder. Amy hugged Tails as tightly as she could, She was doing her best not to burst into tears herself. For half an hour Amy sat with Tails in her arms, both Amy and Sonic were completely shocked, They couldn't imagine anything that could upset Tails so much as to get him in this state. By now Tails crying had quietened down to a gentle whimpering Then Tails pulled away from the hug, He rested his head Amy's shoulder and she took hold of his hand. Sonic got up from his chair, walked over to the sofa and kneeled on the floor in front of where Tails and Amy where seated. Sonic used his most caring voice as he spoke.

"Do you wanna talk about it Tails?"

Sonic still had no idea what the 'it' could possibly be. Tails shook his head slowly from side to side. Sonic frowned a little and opened his mouth to say something else but Amy started speaking first.

"That's ok Tails, you don't have to talk about it unless you want to."

Sonic got up from next to the sofa.

"I'm gonna go and make you something to eat, wont be long."

As Sonic entered Tails' kitchen he began to think.

_'I never seen Tails so upset before, I hope the little guy is alright. Why doesn't he want to speak about it? He always comes to me when he's upset about anything. I don't understand why he wouldn't want to speak to me about this, not unless...'_


	3. A Kiss Goodnight

**Chapter 3 : A kiss goodnight**

Amy held Tails' hand as she spoke to him.

"Tails.. I wish i knew what it is that's made you so upset, I cant stand to see you like this. you're too important to me."

Tails looked up into Amy's emerald green eyes.

"Rea-'sniff'-Really?"

Amy brought her right hand up from around his waist and caressed his left cheek, his fur was damp with tears.

"Of course."

She leaned over and pecked him on the forehead.****For the first time in two days, Tails smiled. Sonic noticed this as he walked in with a bowl in his hands..

"You feeling better now little fella?"

"Er.. yea.. a bit"

"Good, It doesn't suit you to be sad Tails. Here you go, Enjoy."

Sonic placed the bowl of soup down on Tails' lap. I didn't take long for the young fox to finish the soup, Sonic got up and took the bowl back into the kitchen to clean it. Amy put her arm around Tails and pulled him close. Tails gladly returned the embrace.

"Tails what were you thinking cutting yourself off from everyone like that? When you're that upset the worst thing you can do is to be on you're own."

Apart from a few sniffles, Tails stayed silent. Sonic came back into the room at this point. Tails hugged Amy as tight as he could, he wished he could stay like that forever, he cheered up a little realising that the girl of his dreams was in his arms right now... But then remembering that her boyfriend was also in the room just started to make him feel upset again. Even more so that it was his life-long best friend. Amy could hear Tails quiet sobs and pulled him closer.

"We're not gonna leave you by yourself tonight Tails, Me and Sonic will stay here with you"

Sonic sighed, "I wish i could but I've a busy day tomorrow, i cant stay."

Amy gave Sonic a look he had only ever seen her give before to a certain obese bald man.

Sonic was feeling a little guilty now, "I'll pop in and see you tomorrow lil' buddy. id better be going now"

Tails didn't even look up,

Amy couldn't believe Sonic was just going to leave Tails after seeing the state he was in. she had to speak up, but not in front of Tails.

"I'm gonna walk Sonic to the Station then I'll be right back, ok Tails?"

Tails nodded and let go of Amy. Amy and Sonic both left through the front door, leaving the young kit fox with some troubling thoughts.

_'I know me and Amy have always confided in each other but i didn't expect her to be this kind to me... and those words "you're too important to me" Did she mean... no of course not, she was just being friendly... but when she kissed me on the forehead it felt so... ughh.. i shouldn't even be thinking like this. she's with Sonic...'_

Amy and Sonic were about half-way to the station before either of them spoke, it was Amy who broke the silence.

"Sonic, why aren't you staying with Tails tonight? You saw how upset he was, And then you just acted like you couldn't care less!"

Sonic stopped walking and turned to face Amy

"Of course I care about him!"

"Then why are you not staying? You couldn't even think up a good excuse!"

"Think about it Amy! Tails doesn't answer his phone at all the day i said i would call him, He only answered the door after he heard you're voice. And any time Tails has EVER been really upset about something im the first person he would tell. But this time he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that whatever has made him so upset has something to do with me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sonic! You called him in the morning that day and he was fine, And you hadn't heard from each other again until today. So there's no way that its you're fault."

"Then what else could it be Amy? He was as happy as always in the morning when i called him but upset and crying when you called him in the evening."

"Look Sonic, He obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now. So I'm just going to concentrate on cheering him up. But if he tells me anything, Then i promise I'll be right on the phone to you. ok?"

"Ok Amy."

They both continued walking in silence until they came to the station. Sonic turned to face Amy.

"Well you had better get back and check on Tails, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok Sonic, bye."

Sonic leaned in to kiss Amy on her lips but she turned her head, causing him to kiss her cheek instead. She then turned around and headed back towards Tails' house.

_'Why did i do that? Two days ago i was thrilled when Sonic kissed me, I guess im just feeling angry with him right now for not staying at Tails' house with me... but Sonic was right about something... Tails was never the type to bottle things up, He would always tell either myself or Sonic about his problems. But he doesn't want to talk to either of us about it... Well, He can talk about it when he's ready. Perhaps its actually best that Sonic isn't staying over, He would be trying all night to get Tails to tell us what happened to him. He would end up making him feel much worse.'_

Back at his home the young fox was in the same place Amy had left him, Lost deep in his own thoughts.

_'Why did i get so upset? Never in my whole life have i ever cried like that, Goodness knows what Amy and Sonic think of me now. At least Amy's trying to be understanding, I wish I could tell her everything, But how would she take it? Would she still want to be friends with me? Would she feel the same? Would she ever speak to me again? And what about Sonic, He might not want to be friends with me any more. I couldn't stand that, Sonic's always been there for me, I've known him longer than anyone, i don't think i could cope without him in my life.'_

Tails thoughts were interrupted by his front door opening, Amy entered the sitting room and placed herself next to Tails, Taking a hold of one of his hands as she did so. Tails turned his head to face hers, They both kept eye-to-eye contact for a few seconds before Tails looked down at the floor.

"Tails?"

Tails kept facing towards the floor as he began to speak

"I'm sorry Amy... I shouldn't have acted the way i did... You must think i behaved just like a little kid."

Amy held his hand tighter.

"Of course i don't think of you like that, I know better then anyone how strong and brave you are. And no matter what it is that's upset you so badly, I'm not going to leave you by yourself until you feel better."

Tails looked up and Amy found herself staring into his blue eyes, He forced a smile on his face.

"Thanks Amy,"

Amy leaned forward and kissed Tails' cheek, Causing him to blush a little.

"I've cried on you're shoulder often enough. Whenever i was upset at Sonic's lack of interest in me, You were always there to cheer me up. You'd hold me in you're arms and listen to all my problems, I always felt much better after i spend some time with you."

Tails cheered up a little as he listened to Amy speaking. Not much else was said between the two of them whilst they spent the next few hours watching the tv. Tails didn't pay too much attention, He was too busy thinking about the event of the past few days.

_...Id love to have you over for a visit but i'm taking Amy out tonight...I really think Sonic feels much closer to me now...What's wrong lil' buddy? what's got you into this state?...you're too important to me...I always felt much better after i spend some time with you..._

The next time Amy looked at Tails he had started to nod off.

"You tired?"

Tails yawned as he nodded his head.

"Come on, we'd best get you off to bed."

Tails stood up and stretched a little.

"Ok, but where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Amy got up and stood facing Tails,

"I was just gonna sleep on you're sofa, But er... well.. if you'd let me.. id like to spend the night in you're room... with you. You know, just so i can make sure you're not still upset."

Amy cheeks were almost the same colour as her fur as she asked her question.

Tails' cheeks turned a shade of pink as well as he tried to think of a way of saying yes without sounding too eager.

"Y-You don't mind?"

"Of course not, come on."

Amy placed her arm around Tails back and walked with him to his room.

"Is it alright if i borrow a t-shirt to wear to bed?"

"Yeah, Just help yourself from my closet over there." Tails motioned with his arm towards his closet.

Tails stripped to his shorts and got into bed. Amy replaced her t-shirt with one from Tails' closet And slipped of her socks and jeans as she climbed into bed. Tails reached over and turned off his lamp, he then laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For being there for me, for caring. you're the greatest, I don't know how id cope without you."

"Awww. you're the best friend I've ever had Tails, Even Sonic doesn't say such nice things about me."

Amy leaned over and pecked Tails cheek.

"Good night Tails."

"Good night Amy"

Amy wasn't quite ready to fall asleep yet, something was troubling her

_'I wish Sonic was more like Tails. Sure he's strong and brave and all the rest, But Tails is much more emotional, A lot sweeter then Sonic, And he actually listens to me. I never really noticed before but he's even a little more attractive than Sonic.'_

Amy looked over at Tails who had drifted off to sleep by now.

_'Aww, He looks so cute while he's asleep.'_

She scooted over a bit and put her arm around his waist, She then moved her head down a little bit and snuggled into his chest. In less then a few minutes, Amy was asleep.

_Ok thats it for now, Good reviews are appreciated, Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Next update should be in about a weeks time._

_Bye for now._


	4. An Almost Perfect Morning

**Chapter 4 : An Almost Perfect Morning**

The early morning sun struggled to break through the clouds as it climbed steadily over the horizon.

Tails opened his eyes slowly as he awoke from a good nights sleep, It was a few minutes before he noticed a weight on his chest. He looked down at the pink hedgehog who was still sound asleep. He was a little surprised to see Amy's arms around him but it was something he was thankful for.

_'Hmm, i wonder how long i was asleep before Amy put her arm around me, Maybe she was just cold. Wow, She looks so adorable, I'd better stay put until she wakes up.'_

It wasn't too long before Amy started to wake up, After slowly opening her eyes she heard Tails voice.

"Comfy?"

Amy blushed a little after realising what Tails meant, But she didn't move an inch.

"Yep, Best sleep I've had in months."

It was true, Amy couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly. She moved up a little, Resting her head on Tails shoulder.

"What about you? Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, that's a first this week."

Tails sat up but Amy kept her arm tightly around his waist.

"Stay here for just another ten minutes, Please Tails?"

Tails smiled, It really cheered him up to know that Amy wanted to stay close to him. He lay back down and she placed her head back on his shoulder. They remained like that for a lot longer than ten minutes. Amy was deep in her own thoughts as she lay next to Tails.

_'This is perfect, It's so peaceful, I could get used to this. Hmm, There it is again, What are these feelings that i'm having towards Tails? They have always been there, but recently they have been getting much stronger. But its nothing like the feelings i have for Sonic, This is so confusing.'_

Tails climbed out of bed slowly, Amy watched him as he made his way over to his closet. After picking out some clothes he turned to meet her gaze.

"I'm gonna have a shower and get dressed now, I won't be long."

Amy nodded as Tails left the room, She glanced over at the clock on Tails' bedside cabinet,

_'10am? Wow, i can't remember the last time i stayed in bed so late. Ah well, A little while longer wouldn't be such a bad thing.'_

Amy shifted over to the side of the bed where Tail's had slept, She closed her eyes as she lay her head back down on the pillow. She began her usual daydreaming about the one who was now her boyfriend, But she found her mind wandering to other things. Her thoughts were interrupted when the telephone began to ring. She reached over and picked up the cordless phone from beside the clock, She pressed a button on the front and held it to her head.

"Hello?"

"_Amy? Is Tails there?_"

"Hi Sonic, No he's in the shower right now. We- erm... He just got up"

"_Oh ok, How is he today?_"

"Well he seems to be back to his usual self but I can tell there's still something on his mind."

"_At least its an improvement from yesterday, I still can't think of anything that could do that to the little guy. Anyway how are you? You must be tired, I've tried to sleep on Tails' sofa once, Its not exactly what you would call comfy._"

"No it wasn't too bad, I slept quite well."

"_Lucky for you, So what are you getting up to today? Do you fancy going out for lunch later?_"

"I'd love to Sonic but i think I'm just gonna spend another day here with Tails."

"_Oh, Well ok then, I might stop by later to talk to Tails_."

"Sonic your not going to try and find out any more about what's upset him are you?"

"_Of course i am! His problems aren't going to go away just because he's ignoring them_."

"Sonic you can't! I know Tails, Making him think more about his problems is just going to make him feel worse."

"_I've known Tails longer than anyone Amy! I need to know what's done this to him_."

"Its alright Sonic, We're going to find out eventually. But we need to be patient and wait until Tails wants to talk about it."

"_And what if he doesn't?_"

"He will, Trust me."

"_Ok, But promise me that you're going to call me the minute you get even a hint at what it is._"

"Ok I promise."

"_Thanks, I'm gonna go now_."

"Ok bye Sonic."

"_Bye hun._"

Amy pressed a button on the phone to end the call before placing it back on the cabinet, Tails came back into the room dressed in a pair of white shorts and a sky blue t-shirt. He sat down on the bed next to Amy, Giving her a loving smile as he spoke.

"Who was on the phone?"

"It was Sonic, He was worried about you, He said he might stop by later to see you."

"Aww, What did i do to deserve such great friends?"

"Give me a couple of hours and I'll write you a list."

Tails playfully punched one of her legs,

"Come on, You should be up by now."

"But I'm comfy!"

Tails pulled the quilt off from Amy, She tried to get it back but he began to tickle her. Between fits of giggles Amy managed to get a few words out.

"Hey...no..wait...ok...I'll...get up...stop..it.."

Tails continued to tickle her for another few moments, Enjoying the sound of her laughter. He pulled her up from the bed and pointed towards the door.

"I left the shower on for you, If you want to borrow any clothes just help yourself. I'm gonna go and start making breakfast for you."

"Its alright Tails, You don't have to do that."

He held her hands as he continued to speak

"Amy i was feeling very down yesterday, But you really cheered me up, So i want to do something for you now."

She leaned forward and kissed Tails cheek, Causing him to go a little red.

"Thanks Tails, You're the best!"

She gave him a tender look as she entered the bathroom closing the door behind her, She used her hand to feel the temperuture of the water from the shower. She pulled the t-shirt off, Then removed her underwear. She stepped into the shower and let out a long sigh as the warm water soaked into her fur, She took her time washing every inch of her body. When she was done she stepped out onto neatly placed towel on the floor, She removed the other towel from the ring and began to dry herself. After a little while she picked the other towel up and wrapped it around herself. She picked up her dirty clothes and walked from the bathroom to Tails' bedroom, After placing her clothes into her bag she looked into Tails' closet to find something to wear. She was about the same size as Tails so she had plenty of options, She left his closet with some clothes and laid them on the bed. She then went through some of the cabinets removing a pair of scoks and boxers to wear. After making sure the door was closed properly she removed her towel and started getting dressed.

Tails was still in the kitchen when Amy walked in dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Wow, My clothes fit you pretty good. Erm.. I'm afraid we'll just have to settle for cereal."

Tails face was beet red and Amy soon realised why as she spotted the remains of some food burnt into the frying pan. Amy started to giggle when she saw what was left of the breakfast Tails' tried to prepare.

"You're a smart guy Tails but you ain't no master chef."

Tails gave her a playful nudge as she sat down at the table.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. A Day Out

_**Hey, Hope you're enjoying the story so far, Time for another chapter. I'm pretty busy at work right now so it might be up to a week before the next update. R&R please.**_

_**Cheerio!**_

**Chapter 5 : A Day Out**

After breakfast Tails was at the sink doing his best to save his frying pan, Amy was still seated at the table and doing her best to keep from laughing. She let out a little giggle and in response Tails turned around to look at her. Amy reduced her laugh to a smile as she spoke.

"Honestly Tails, How can someone master aviation technology and still not be able to make an omelette?"

Tails lowered his head a little as he went back to the washing-up, Amy noticed and began to feel a little guilty. She got up from her chair and walked over to him, She put a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and face her.

"Hey, You know I'm only teasing you."

"I know Amy, I'm just a little frustrated, I haven't been able to do anything right for the last few days."

Tails' usual cheerful smile returned when Amy placed a kiss on his cheek, He started cleaning the pan again before giving up a few minutes later.

"Hmm, This isn't coming off. I'll just have to get a new one." He turned to face Amy again "Anyway what's your plans for today?"

"Well, Sonic wanted me to have lunch with him later, But I said I was just going to spend another day with you."

Tails opened his eyes a little wider, He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"YOU turned down a date with Sonic?"

"I know, It doesn't sound like something I would do. Anyway, We're dating now so I can go out with him another day. Today I just want to make sure you're ok."

Tails smiled a little and turned a light shade of pink, Amy continued speaking as she walked into the sitting room with Tails following her.

"What about you? Did you have anything planned today?"

"Not really, I was gonna spend another day at home."

"No way! It's not going to do you any good to sit at home thinking about things, You're just gonna upset yourself again. Come on, Lets go out for a little while."

"Well ok but where?"

"Lets go to Station square, We can find something to do there."

Tails glanced up at the clock,

"Ok then, But we'd better hurry, The next train is due soon."

They both wasted no time putting on their footwear and leaving through the front door. After a short walk, They boarded the Train that had just arrived. It was pretty busy but they found two seats together and sat down. After about thirty minutes they arrived at Station square,

"So where do you want to go?" Tails asked as they made their way down the steps.

"Why not go to Casinopolis?"

"What? No way! Sonic told me about the last time he went there with you! I remember it especially because I had to pay his rent for two months afterwards."

Amy laughed as she remembered her last visit there with Sonic.

"Well come on, We can just go for a walk and have a look in a few shops while we're at it."

Tails nodded as they began to walk down the street.

They spent a few hours walking through Station square, Looking into the various shops along the way. Tails was waiting outside the fitting room of a clothes store while Amy tried on some clothes, He leaned back against the wall and tried to make sense of his thoughts. Part of him was screaming out for him to tell Amy about his feelings for her, But another part of him was telling him that it would only make things far worse if she found out. Then he started to think about Sonic, How would he react if Tails were to tell him first?

_'I have to tell someone, I can't cope with this much longer. If Sonic really does like Amy like that then I don't think he would be too pleased if I told him about how i felt about her, He might not want to be friends with me anymore. And even if he did it wouldn't make much difference, Their together now. Amy loves Sonic, And Sonic... hmm.. I wonder how Sonic feels about Amy...He said to her that she was much nicer when she wasn't so obsessive, But that's hardly a declaration of love.'_

Tails cheered up a little as he realised that things weren't as bad as he had thought. He had to find out how Sonic feels about Amy, If he isn't really serious about her then at least he would have someone to speak to again. Just then Amy came out of the fitting room carrying the clothes that she had went in with, She walked over to Tails who was still standing with his back against the wall.

"Hey Tails, Are you alright?"

He smiled as he turned to face Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

After paying for the clothes they left the store, They visited Amy's apartment to drop off everything she had bought that day. Tails waited in the hallway as Amy put her newly-acquired clothes away in her bedroom, After a few minutes they left the apartment. They started walking down the street when Amy spoke up.

"I'm gonna have to go shopping with you more often. When i go with Sonic he makes me rush around in every store we go into, I never get time to browse properly."

Tails couldn't really understand it, He enjoyed every moment he spent with Amy.

"Ok, Just give me a call next time you're going shopping."

"Right, I will. So are we heading back to your house now?"

Tails yawned a little and nodded.

"Yeah ok, Looks like its gonna start raining soon anyway."

Tails looked up towards the clouds as he spoke. After a few minutes walking and thirty minutes on a train they arrived back at the mystic ruins. It started raining as they left the train, A few minutes later they were back in Tails home. Just after Tails had kicked his sneakers off the phone started to ring, He entered the sitting room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Tails! Hey buddy how are you now?_"

"Hi Sonic, I'm feeling much better now thanks."

Amy looked up when she heard him say Sonic's name.

"_Good, I was worried about you all night. I'm gonna come round and see you later_."

"Ok, Thanks."

"_No problem bro, Anyway is Amy there?_"

"Yeah hang on."

Tails turned to Amy who was sitting on the sofa, He passed her the phone.

"Sonic wants to speak to you Amy, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

She took the phone and began to speak as Tails left the room closing the door behind him. He quietly made his way into his bedroom and picked up the cordless phone from his cabinet, After the touch of a button on the front he began to listen in on the conversation between Sonic and Amy.

"Yeah we were out earlier, He seems to be a bit happier now but I'm still a bit worried about him."

"_I'm coming round later to see him, I've been worried about him. But anyway, Its you I really called to speak to_."

Tails lay on his bed and continued to listen.

"Me?"

"_Yes, Listen Amy, Ever since I took you out I've not been able to get you out of my head._"

"Aww, I never thought i would hear you say that."

"_Seriously Amy, I feel terrible for all the time I've spent without understanding my feelings for you_"

Tails knew what Sonic meant, He knew that Amy would know too. A few tears started to fill his eyes.

"Sonic.. If-"

"_Please let me finish Amy... What I'm trying to say is... I.. I love you Amy Rose._"


	6. Not So Private Conversations

_**Hey Evry1, A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, Thanks alot. Anyway heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Cheerio!**_

**Chapter 6 : Not So Private Conversations**

"_Please let me finish Amy... What I'm trying to say is... I.. I love you Amy Rose._"

Tails pressed the button on the phone again and put it back, He just couldn't listen to any more. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried his hardest to keep from crying, He lay on his bed for a few minutes with a thousand thoughts going through his mind.

_'That's it... He loves her too... Maybe its best...Amy deserves to be loved back...This hurts so bad...What can i do now? Sonic would hate me if he found out about my feelings for Amy... Maybe she would too.. '_sniffle_' .No I'm not gonna cry...'_

Tears started to flow freely down his face, He tried his hardest to stay quiet so that Amy wouldn't hear him but he couldn't help letting out a few sniffles. He started to think about what would happen now, He knew there was no way he could keep these feelings to himself forever but he also knew it was something that would never go away. She was always on his mind, And over the last week he was thinking about her more then ever. He was always hurt whenever he heard Amy say that she loved Sonic, But the pain was nothing compared to the emotional agony he just felt when he heard Sonic confess his love.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard some shouting.

_'What? Did i just hear Amy shouting?'_

Tails jumped up from his bed, He walked to his bathroom and splashed some water over his eyes. He didn't want Amy to know that he was crying, He dried his face and began to walk over to the sitting room.

_**A few moments ago**_

"_Please let me finish Amy... What I'm trying to say is... I.. I love you Amy Rose._"

Amy had just heard the only words she ever wanted to hear from Sonic, But it wasn't anything like she imagined it. She was confused when she didn't feel any joy or happiness from hearing those words. She started to speak with a very low voice.

"Sonic.. erm.. That's great. Thanks."

"_Great? Is that it Amy?_"

"What do you mean?"

"_Well i just expected you're reaction to be a bit more caring._"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"_Well i was expecting that you would at least tell me you loved me too._"

"Haven't I told you often enough?"

"_Amy what's wrong? I just told you that I'm in love with you and you're acting as if you don't even care._"

Amy suddenly felt angry at Sonic's words,

"Yeah? WELL NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"

Amy slammed the phone back down.

She started to feel guilty, She was angry at herself for not telling Sonic what he wanted to hear. A tear left her eye and made its way down her cheek, She started to try and organise her thoughts.

_'Sonic.. I do love him.. I just felt so angry when he said i was acting like i didn't care... He did that to me for years whenever i told him how much i loved him...but still... I need to call him later and apologise...'_

She looked up when she heard Tails enter the room, As soon as he seen that she was crying he walked over and sat beside her. He gave her a caring smile as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Amy? What happened?"

Tails hugged Amy while she told him about her conversation with Sonic, Afterwards she started to cry again.

"It's alright Amy, Don't cry please, I'll give Sonic a call and ask him to come over right now."

"Thanks Tails."

Amy pulled away from the hug and was about to get up but then she caught a glimpse of Tails crystal blue eyes, She couldn't help but gaze into his them. He too stared deep into Amy's eyes, For a few seconds they remained like that. Then Amy slowly started to lean forward Tails leaned in as well, Amy's lips met a part of his cheek that was very close to his mouth. Close enough that the corner of her mouth touched the corner of his. She gently pulled away and they continued to look into each others eyes for a few moments before Tails stood up.

"I'm gonna go give Sonic a call, I'll use the phone in the bedroom."

Amy nodded and Tails hurried out of the sitting room, After entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him he fell down on his bed. He was thinking about the moment he just shared with Amy, He put his hand to the corner of his mouth where Amy had kissed him. He smiled warmly as he relived the moment in his mind, But his joy was short lived as he realised that he now had to call Sonic and invite him over just so that Amy could apologize to him.

_'I don't see why Amy should have to apologise to him, She was right, Sonic always ignored her so he deserves to know what it feels like. I still don't understand it though, I thought Amy would be overjoyed to hear Sonic tell her he loved her. Well it doesn't matter anyway, After she talks to him their gonna be all over each other I'm sure everything will work out fine for them... I mean.. They love each other right?...The only one who's gonna be left out here is me...'_

Tails picked up his phone and dialled Sonic's number.

Back in the sitting room Amy was still sitting on the sofa but it wasn't Sonic she was thinking about.

_'What just happened? I almost... Why did i do that? I couldn't help it, Just staring into his eyes... Such gorgeous eyes... Hmmm... That strange feeling is back again... What is this? Its nothing like the love i have for Sonic but its so... Oh i don't know... When i felt his lip touch the corner of my mouth it just felt so... right..'_

Amy was suddenly shocked to find herself thinking about her best friend like that, She tried to focus her mind on other things... It wasn't really working. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Tails walked into the room.

"What you thinking about?" Tails asked with a curious voice as he took a seat next to her.

"Huh? Oh, Nothing really. Did you call Sonic?"

"Yeah he said he would be over in about half an hour." Tails replied as he switched the tv on with the remote.

"Ok, He wasn't upset about me hanging up on him was he?"

"No Amy, He didn't even mention you."

They stayed where they were for a while watching the tv, But neither of them were paying it much attention. Every now and then Amy would look over at Tails for a few moments and Tails too would occasionally look over at Amy, At one point they both looked over at each other at the same time. They blushed a little before they looked away in embarrassment, Both Amy and Tails were only wanting to hold each other but they were both too afraid to ask. After a few more awkward minutes of silence there was a knock at the door, They both knew who it was so Amy got up from her seat and went to answer it. She came back into the sitting room a moment later with Sonic.

"Hey buddy, How you been?"

"Hi Sonic, I'm alright now."

Sonic walked over and sat next to Tails before pulling him into a brotherly hug.

"Good. You really had me worried about you."

Sonic pulled away from the hug and continued.

"Tails could you maybe do something for me?"

"What is it Sonic?"

"I'd like to have a chat with you, Just you and me. Could you wait in your bedroom please? I wanna talk to Amy about something then I'll be right in."

Tails was a little confused but he nodded and left the room, When he closed the sitting room door he left it open just a few millimetres. He remained in the hallway peeping through the small gap. Amy moved over and sat down beside Sonic,

"Sonic, I'm sorry for what i said to you on the phone, I had no right to speak to you like that."

Sonic turned and put his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Amy you had every right to yell at me, What you said was true. I always used to act as if i didn't care about the way you feel about me, But now I've found out that i feel the same way and i know now what you must have been going through. I love you Amy and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Amy pulled Sonic into a tight hug.

"Sonic, I love you too."

Sonic pulled away just enough to push his lips against Amy's, They kissed passionately for a few moments. Tails was stood outside the door, His eyes filled with tears but he refused to cry. Sonic pulled away from Amy, But held onto her hand.

"I'm gonna go and speak to Tails now, It won't take long."

"Sonic you better not upset him!"

"Don't worry Amy, He'll be fine."

"Sonic i mean it!"

"Ok Amy, I Won't."

Amy smiled at Sonic as he got up and headed for the door, Tails saw him coming and quickly ran into his bedroom. He grabbed a book at random from the bookcase and sat on the bed just as Sonic came in the room.

"Hey Tails, Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Its ok Sonic, I was just reading a book."

Tails was sat at the edge of the bed, Sonic closed the door behind him then walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Tails.. I want to know what's been troubling you."

Tails knew that one was coming, He looked down at the ground.

"Sonic... I don't want to talk about it."

"Tails you're gonna feel much better if you tell someone, It's not good to keep things like that to yourself."

"I can't Sonic, It's too serious."

Tears had started to form in Tail's eyes again, But Sonic was determined to find out the truth.

"Tails what's happened? You used to come to me with all your problems... Please Tails, I need to know."

Tails started to cry again, He had lost count of the number of times he had cried this week.

"I can't t-tell y-you."

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA HATE ME IF I TELL YOU!"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7 : Memories**

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA HATE ME IF I TELL YOU!"

As soon as the words left Tails' mouth he wished he hadn't said them.

"You're starting to scare me, Why would I hate you?"

Tails just continued to look at the floor and cry, Sonic got up and placed his hands on Tails shoulders, He looked up in response.

"You're problems don't go away when you keep them to yourself Tails, They only get worse."

Tears continued to flow from Tails' eyes as he looked at Sonic, He wanted to throw his arms around him and tell him everything. Sonic removed his hands and turned to face the door.

"I don't know why you won't tell anyone Tails, But when you decide you want to talk about it just give me a call and I'll be right over."

Sonic left the room and pulled the door closed, Amy heard him and came out of the sitting room.

"Is everything ok? I thought i heard shouting, You didn't upset him did you?"

Sonic replied with an almost angry tone.

"No I didn't, He did that to himself by not telling anyone what's wrong with him. I've never seen him like this before, Its really upsetting to think that he doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything."

Amy reached over and held Sonic's hand.

"Hey, Just because he hasn't told you anything doesn't mean that he doesn't trust you."

"He told me that I would hate him if I knew what it was. Anyway I'm gonna go now, What time are you leaving here at?"

"I'm not, I'm just going to spend another night here, I don't want to leave Tails here alone."

"Amy, Tails needs to be left alone right now, If we leave him alone long enough then he'll eventually realise that he needs to tell us what's wrong."

Amy let go of Sonic's hand and frowned a little.

"Sonic don't be so stupid! If Tails doesn't want to talk about it then he won't, And spending more time by himself is just going to get him even more depressed. You can do what you want but I'm not leaving here until he's feeling better!"

Sonic sighed and put his arms around Amy's waist.

"Alright then, But when are we going to spend some more time together?"

"I don't know Sonic, Right now i just want to make sure Tails is ok."

Sonic leaned forward and placed his lips against Amy's. A moment later he walked down the hallway and opened the front door, Before he left he turned to look at Amy.

"I love you."

"I know... Thanks."

It wasn't the response Sonic was hoping for but he smiled anyway before turning and heading out the door. Amy made her way over to Tails bedroom, When she walked into the room she found him sitting on the bed holding a piece of paper in his hands. Tails kept his eyes fixed on the piece of paper as Amy walked over and sat down next to him, She looked at the paper in Tails' hands to see a photograph of him and Sonic. Amy smiled as she looked at how young they were in the photo, It was clearly taken a long time before she met them. Tails kept his eyes on the photo as he started speaking.

"I had only known Sonic for a few months when that was taken. We've always been best friends, But now he's mad at me."

Amy put her arm around Tails' shoulders.

"He's not mad at you Tails, He's just really worried about you."

Tails held the photo close to his chest and leaned his head on Amy's shoulder, She put her other arm around him and held him close. After a little while Tails lifted his head up and looked at the photo again, Amy removed one of her arms but kept the other around his shoulders.

"Aww, You looked so cute back then."

Tails looked at Amy and smiled.

"Really?"

Amy returned the smile and nodded.

"Yeah, You're even more cute now though."

Tails blushed a little, It cheered him up quite a bit to hear those words from Amy.

"Do you have any more photos?"

Tails walked over to a nearby drawer and removed a stack of photos, He handed them to Amy and sat back down on the bed next to her. For over an hour they laughed and joked as they looked through the photographs, They were both having a lot of fun as they remembered all the happy times they all had with each other. One of the photos caught Amy's eye as she looked over them, She picked it up and smiled as she looked at the happy scene. The photo showed Tails with Amy behind him with her arms around his stomach and her head on his shoulder, They were both smiling as they faced the camera. Tails looked over at the photo in Amy's hands, She kept looking at the photo as she spoke.

"That day was a lot of fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah, My 9th birthday. That was great, You and Sonic organised a party for me, All my friends were there."

"I kinda ruined that day for you though didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? I was dancing with Sonic later but he pushed me away when I tried to kiss him. I got really upset and left, But you followed me outside to make sure I was alright. It was supposed to be your party, The last thing you needed was me crying on your shoulder."

Tails reached over and put his arm around Amy's back.

"Hey you didn't ruin anything, I don't mind listening to your problems, As long as you were happy then I would be happy."

Amy blushed a little but she leaned over and kissed Tails' cheek.

"Thanks Tails. Hey, Can i keep this photo? I don't have any good ones of the two of us together."

"Of course you can, I don't know why you would want it though."

Amy gave Tails a playful smack on the arm.

"You know fine well why i want it, I love being reminded of the time we spend together."

Tails cheeks turned a shade of red that was visible even through his white fur.

"You're just saying that, Anyway are you hungry?"

Amy nodded.

"Hmm, Yeah a little bit."

"Alright I'll make us something to eat, Don't worry I won't burn it this time."

Amy giggled a little as she remembered the event, Tails took her hand and led her out of the room.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Tails and Amy were sitting side by side on the sofa watching the television, Amy too busy thinking to pay much attention to the tv.

_'What a day... My biggest wish came true this morning when Sonic said those three words to me, So why don't I feel happy about it? I guess I'm just too worried about Tails right now to think about anything else. Hmm, I really enjoyed looking at those photos earlier, It brought back so many memories. I don't know how i would have coped if Tails hadn't been there to comfort me whenever i was feeling down, I guess I'm just returning the favour now... When I think about all those times I was upset at Sonic's lack of interest in me... But now he says he feels the same about me but I still don't feel any different... There's no spark, Its just not what I was expecting.'_

Amy let out a little yawn, Tails turned to face her in response.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, I'm gonna go to bed now."

Amy looked up at him as he stood up,

"Erm... Amy.. Could you.. Er.. You know?"

Amy smiled and nodded as she took his hand and they left the room together, After getting ready for bed they climbed in. Tails turned the light off just before Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Tails."

Tails placed one of his arms around Amy's back as he replied.

"Night Amy."

Amy placed her head down on Tails chest and exhaled contently. Tails was glad he was awake this time, It felt so great to have Amy's arms around him, To feel her body against his, He never wanted his time with her to end.

_'I love you so much Amy... I only wish I could tell you.'_

A single tear left Tails' eye as he began to drift asleep.

_**And that's it for another chapter evry1! Next chapter should be up at the weekend, Hope you're enjoying the story so far... please R&R**_


	8. In The Moonlight

**Chapter 8 : In The Moonlight**

Amy awoke suddenly from her sleep, She yawned and glanced over at the clock.

_'4.00am?'_

For a few moments she wondered what had caused her to wake up, But decided it didn't matter as she was still very tired. It was when she moved over to cuddle up to Tails that she realised he was gone, She decided that he had probably just gone to the bathroom and would be back in a few minutes. Amy laid in bed for a while before getting impatient, She got out of bed and pulled the jeans she had borrowed from Tails back on. She had a quick look around the house but she couldn't find Tails anywhere, Then when she flicked the hallway light on she noticed his sneakers were gone. She slipped her bare feet into her shoes and left through the front door, She only took a few steps before she spotted him. He was sitting on the ground close to the edge of one of the cliffs, Looking out towards the horizon.

Amy strolled over to him.

"Hey."

Tails looked up at Amy's moonlit face.

"Amy? Sorry, Did I wake you up?"

Amy sat down on the grass next to Tails.

"Its ok, What are you doing out here?"

"I woke up a little while ago and couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to get some fresh air."

They both stayed silent for a while, Enjoying each others company. Amy broke the long silence first.

"It hasn't been a good week has it?"

Tails looked over at Amy.

"Well maybe not for me but it must have been good for you, After all the guy you've been chasing around for years has just told you he's in love with you."

"Yeah, You're right, I should be happy about it but I'm not."

"What do you mean Amy?"

Amy laid her head down on Tails shoulder, So he put his arm around her back

"I don't know Tails, I really don't know."

Amy had been experiencing so many feelings lately and it had left her confused, She wasn't sure how she felt about anyone. She put her arm around Tails back and closed her eyes, At least she was content right now, She felt really safe when she had Tails arm around her. Tails was enjoying the silent moment, He was glad to have Amy there with him. But something was on his mind, He was thinking about what Amy had just said to him.

_'She's not happy about Sonic being in love with her? How can that be? Amy has been chasing Sonic around since she met him, She's practically obsessed with him. Hmm, Maybe she doesn't really... Who am I kidding? I'm just getting my hopes up over nothing, Of course she loves him... But how does she feel about me? _'sigh'_ It always was a lot to hope for that she would share my feelings, And even if she did how would Sonic feel about... I need to stop this, I've went over this a thousand times. Sonic was right... This isn't going to go away... I need to talk to someone.'_

Amy lifted her head from Tails' shoulder but they kept their arms firmly around each other.

"Its really peaceful here Tails, Its a nice change form all the noise of Station square."

Tails nodded in approval

"I know, That's why i like living out here."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really, I might go and visit Sonic."

"Tails why don't you tell us what's been bothering you? I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"You mean apart from you and Sonic never speaking to me again?"

Amy frowned a little when she heard Tails reply.

"Tails I don't wanna hear you saying that ever again! I can't imagine anything that would ruin the friendship we have."

Amy blushed at her own words a little, But it wasn't really visible in the dark.

"Thanks Amy, That really means a lot to me."

Amy leaned over and pecked Tails' cheek.

"Tails, You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, But it might make you feel better. I'll always be here to listen, Just like you've always been there for me."

Tails stood up and offered Amy his hand, She took it and he pulled her up onto her feet and into a warm hug.

_'Why does this feel so good? I've hugged Tails a hundred times before but its never been like this, I don't understand... I don't need to understand...'_

Amy pushed the thoughts out of her mind and just enjoyed the her time in Tails arms, After a few minutes Tails pulled away just enough so that they could look into each others eyes.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

Tails continued to gaze deep into her eyes as he started to lean forward, Amy leaned in as well and closed her eyes just as Tails lips met her cheek... He couldn't do it... He was still too afraid. He simply smiled at her and they walked hand-in-hand back into Tails' house.

_'I can't take this any more, I need to tell someone...'_

_**I know that was a short chapter compared to the others but i really thought this part deserved a chapter of its own, Please Read & Review!**_


	9. Taken All I Can Take

**_Hello evry1, Thanks for all the great reviews. Heres the latest chapter. Read and Review_**

**Chapter 9 : Taken All I Can Take**

Amy opened her eyes slowly as she awoke from her slumber, After a few moments she looked over at Tails who was still sound asleep. Amy smiled as she observed the sleeping fox, She watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he breathed. She just lay there for a while, She loved the cute look he had on his face whilst he slept. She didn't understand why, But she knew she wanted to be closer to him again. She did her best not to wake him as she scooted over to him and laid her head down on his chest, She sighed contently as she closed her eyes and began to listen to his heartbeat.

_'I hope he doesn't wake up too soon, I really like this. Its so peaceful, Just me and Tails, Just the two of us.'_

Amy's eyes shot open as she continued to think about those words.

_'Why do I enjoy this so much? For years I've been chasing Sonic around... Every time i was rejected by him it used to hurt so much... When he agreed to go out with me I was thrilled, And I really enjoyed our first date together. The feelings I've always had for Sonic are still there, I still love being around him. But this new feeling that I have when I'm around Tails... It feel so... wonderful... And yet it's completely different from the feelings I have for Sonic. Wait! Why am I comparing the two of them? Me and Tails are just really great friends, Just like we've always been. But we do seem to have grown a lot closer this week, I never realised how much he meant to me before all of this happened. But I got so worried about him when I lost touch with him at the start of the week, I was terrified that something bad had happened to him... Come to think of it... How much does he mean to me? How do I really feel about him?'_

Amy decided to leave it for now, She could think about things later, Right now all she wanted to do was enjoy the time until Tails woke up. She brought her hand up to his stomach and began to run her fingers through the fluffy white fur.

It was about another half an hour before Tails woke up, He yawned and stretched his legs a little bit. Amy looked up at him and smiled, Although she was a little sad that the moment was coming to an end.

"Good morning Tails."

"Morning Amy, How long have you been awake for?"

"Not too long, Were you able to sleep after we went back to bed last night?"

Tails nodded.

"Yeah, Not too bad."

"We don't have to get up right now do we? This is really comfy, I can your heart beating."

Tails let out a little giggle.

"We'll stay here as long as you like Amy."

She moved up a little and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, She held his hand as she closed her eyes once again. Tails' cheeks turned a little red, He put his free hand around Amy's back and held her close. They both started to fall asleep again when the phone started ringing, Tails sat up and picked up the phone, He spoke with a sleepy voice when he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Tails, Its me. I didn't wake you up did I?_"

"Hi Sonic, Yeah you did wake me up but its ok."

"_Alright buddy, Can I speak to Amy?_"

"Yeah sure, Here she is."

Tails passed the phone to Amy, It was only after she said hello that they realised their mistake.

"_Amy? What are you doing in Tails' room?_"

"Erm.. I'm not, I'm in the sitting room."

"_Tails told me I just woke him up! So how could he put you on the phone so fast if you're not in the same room as him?_"

Amy looked at Tails with a worried expression as she tried to think of something to say, They both knew Sonic would get the wrong idea if he knew they had shared Tails' bed.

"Erm... Because Tails slept on the sofa last night and I was already awake and in the sitting room."

"_Oh I see_."

Amy winked at Tails and his face changed to a big smile, He couldn't believe Amy had actually managed to talk her way out of that.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"_Yeah, Listen. I wanted us to go out tonight_."

"Sonic! I already told yo-"

"_Wait Amy! I mean the three of us! I was thinking about what you said and I think it would be a great idea for the three of us to go out tonight, I really want to try and cheer Tails up a bit_."

"Wow, Really?"

"_Yeah, We can go for something to eat and then maybe see a movie_."

"Alright then Sonic."

"_Well I'll meet you guys in Station square at about four_."

"Ok Sonic, See you then."

"_Bye Amy_"

Amy put the phone down and turned back to face Tails.

"Hey Sonic wants to take us out tonight."

"Us?"

"Yeah, He's worried that you might be feeling down so he wants the three of us to go out tonight. Come on, it'll be great fun."

"Yeah ok then."

Amy got up from the bed and started to put her clothes on.

"We've to meet Sonic in Station square at four, I'm gonna go get the train home right now and get ready. I'll get you at the station at half three ok?"

Tails smiled and nodded, Amy finished getting dressed and grabbed her bag.

"Hey when will i get those clothes back?"

"Hmm, I think I'll just keep them."

Amy started giggling as she walked out the room and out through the front door. Tails laughed a little as he climbed out of bed, It was then that he realised what he was in for.

_'Sonic wants to take the two of us out tonight? Sonic and Amy are in love with each other, It will be just the same as me tagging along on one of their dates...'_

Tails spoke to himself with a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"This is gonna be fun."

**Later that day**

Amy had just finished getting dressed to go out, She looked over at the clock on the wall.

_'3:15, I've got to meet Tails at the station in a little while, I'd better hurry up.'_

As she was leaving her apartment Amy took another look at the photo Tails had given her of the two of them together, She had placed it in a simple frame and hung It on the wall in her hallway. She smiled to herself as she left the apartment, Locking the door behind her. It was almost half past three when she got to the station, She spotted Tails leaving a train and quickly ran to meet him.

"Hey."

"Hi Amy, Wow you look great."

Amy blushed a little at Tails comment as they made their way down the steps outside the station.

"Thanks, Sonic called me a little while ago. He wants us to meet him at that burger shop on the main street at four."

"Ok, Come on."

Amy took hold of Tails' hand as they walked down the street, It surprised him a little but he just remained silently grateful. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the burger shop, Sonic was sitting in a booth at the back of the shop and called them over when they came in. Amy sat down next to Sonic and Tails sat across from them, The three of them chatted for a while before ordering their food which Sonic insisted on paying for. After they finished their food Amy hugged Sonic as she said thanks, Tails heart sank as he witnessed the moment between them. He was thankful that he could go home now, At least he didn't think Sonic had anything else planned.

"Hey guys, I booked us tickets for a movie tonight. We better make our way there just now, It starts soon."

The last thing Tails wanted to do was spend more time watching Sonic and Amy together, He almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Sonic was doing all this to cheer him up and yet he was doing the exact opposite, Tails sighed as he got out of his chair and followed them outside. They arrived at the movie theatre and joined the line to get in.

"Hey you two keep our space in the line, I'll go and get us some snacks. What do you want me to get you?"

Amy asked for a bag of popcorn and Tails just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing for me thanks"

Sonic nodded and walked over to snack counter across the room, The guy behind the counter smiled as he served him.

"Making you tag along on their date are they?"

Sonic just looked at the guy with a puzzled expression

"Sorry?"

The guy continued speaking as he pointed over at Amy and Tails.

"You're friends, Aren't they just the cutest couple?"

Sonic's puzzled look changed to a frown.

"They aren't a couple, Their just good friends. And she's dating me!"

He took Sonic's money over the counter.

"Well that's not what it looks like."

Sonic looked over at the line to see Amy and Tails in each others arms, It surprised him a little but he looked back at the guy behind the counter.

"Their always like that with each other, Their just being friendly."

The guy held up his hands in defence as he handed Sonic his change.

"Being friendly? That's not how it looks to me. If I was you I'd keep an eye on those two."

Sonic snatched the bag from the counter and went back to join the line, When he seen Amy and Tails again he realised that the guy had a point. They looked just like a dating couple waiting in line to see a movie. Sonic shoved the thoughts out of his mind as he rejoined the line. A few minutes later they were in the theatre, Amy and sonic took seats next to each other but Tails sat a few seats down from them. This made Amy feel a little awkward but she kept her thoughts to herself. Tails pretended to be enjoying the film whenever Amy or Sonic looked over at him, But he had been paying it almost no attention. They movie was about half finished when he looked over at Amy and Sonic again, Sonic had his arm around Amy and she had her head on his shoulder. Tails suddenly felt really empty, He felt as if he was just some kid brother who had been reluctantly brought along on a date. Then Amy and Sonic began kissing, Something snapped inside Tails mind as he watched them. Tears began to run down his face as he finally realised how hopeless things were for him, Amy and Sonic continued kissing and didn't even notice when Tails got up out of his seat and left the theatre.

**_Hope evry1s enjoying the story, Next chapter : the confession. Will be up soon. Please read and Review_**


	10. A Confession

**Chapter 10 : Confession**

Amy pulled away from Sonic, Breaking their kiss.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"This isn't a date Sonic."

"Isn't it?"

"No it's not! you told me we were going out tonight to try and cheer up Tails."

"Well he looks-"

Sonic stopped half way through his sentence as both he and Amy noticed that Tails was gone.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry Amy, He probably just went to the bathroom."

Amy nodded as they both continued to watch the movie, Amy started to get a little worried when Tails still hadn't returned after fifteen minutes.

"Sonic he still isn't back yet."

Sonic sighed as he stood up from his seat.

"It's ok Amy, I'll go and look for him."

Sonic walked away and returned a few minutes later, Amy got up from her seat when she saw that he was alone.

"Didn't you find him?"

Sonic shook his head.

"No, He wasn't in the bathrooms."

Amy started to raise her voice a little.

"Well where is he then?"

"Calm down Amy, Maybe he just got tired and decided to go home."

"No, He would have told us if he was leaving."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Amy frowned at Sonic.

"You said that a few days ago and you were wrong! Come on we need to find him!"

Amy ran out of the theatre before Sonic could reply, He followed her out into the entrance hall. The only person in the hall was the snack vendor, Sonic rushed over followed by Amy.

"Hey, Have you seen the fox who was with us?"

The guy nodded.

"Yeah, He came rushing out of there about twenty minutes ago. He was crying, Looked really upset about something."

Amy started to panic, She had no idea what could have upset him. She ran out the main doors and into the street, Sonic just started to walk out after her. He knew there was no point in rushing, Tails could be a long way away by now. Amy looked at him as he caught up to her, Sonic noticed the tears in her eyes and held her hand.

"Hey, There's no need to be so worried. He's obviously still upset about the same thing that he was upset about earlier in the week, He probably just went home to have some time alone. Come on, Lets go and watch the end of the movie."

Amy pulled her hand away quickly and began shouting at Sonic.

"We still don't even know what's upset him! He's your best friend, Don't you even care about how he feels?"

Sonic returned Amy's frown as he spoke.

"If he was my best friend he would trust me enough to tell me what's upset him!"

Sonic looked away from and sat down on the sidewalk, Amy walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for shouting, I'm just really worried about him right now."

Sonic turned and smiled at Amy.

"It's ok Amy, Let's go and look for him, I'll check around here and you go and see if he's at home."

Amy nodded and they both stood up, She ran off in the direction of the station but Sonic just made his way back to his apartment.

**Half an hour later**

Tails continued to cry as he walked down a nearby street, Heading for the station to catch a train home. He had no idea what to do, He was deeply in love with Amy and he knew his feelings for her would never go away. He thought about what would happen if he was to tell her how he felt, Time and time again he tried to imagine that she shared his feelings but he could never manage it. Then he wondered how Sonic would act if he told him, The prospect of losing him as a friend was unbearable. But he couldn't leave things the way they were, He knew the pain he was in would only continue to get worse.

_'I've thought about this a million times, It doesn't make any difference. I can't see any good way out of this, But I can't carry on feeling like this.'_

**Flashback Begins**

"I don't know why you won't tell anyone Tails, But when you decide you want to talk about it just give me a call and I'll be right over."

**Flashback Ends**

Tails turned around and started to head towards Sonic's apartment, It was far to much for him to deal with by himself. He was worried about Sonic's reaction, But he just couldn't keep going. He had to tell someone.

Sonic was sitting on his sofa flicking through the tv channels when his phone began to ring, He leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_It's me Sonic_."

"Hey Amy, Did you find Tails?"

"_No, He's not at home. I'm really worried that something bad might have happened to him Sonic, You know how depressed he's been_."

"No way Amy, Tails wouldn't do something like that."

Just then Sonic heard a knock at his door.

"Amy I need to go, Someone's at the door."

"_Is It Tails_?"

"How should I know? I'll call you back."

Sonic placed the receiver down and went to answer the door, It was Tails. Sonic could tell Tails had been crying the moment he saw him.

"Hey buddy, You ok?"

"Sonic... I need to talk to you about something."

Sonic smiled a bit and gestured with his hand.

"Come on in."

Tails followed Sonic into the apartment. After they both sat down Sonic gave Tails a comforting look.

"So what's it all about then?"

Tails looked down at the ground as he answered.

"Amy."

Sonic was puzzled, How could it be about Amy? He was still friends with her, She had even stayed with him for a couple of days.

"What about her?"

"Well... I like her Sonic... As in more than a friend."

Sonic looked at Tails for a few moments before bursting into laughter, Tails lifted his head up to look at Sonic.

"Come on Tails, You can come up with something better than that."

Tails started to get a little upset that Sonic didn't believe him, He tried his hardest to fight back the tears.

"Do you really expect me to believe you got that upset just because you've developed some silly little crush on Amy?"

Tails suddenly started to feel angry towards Sonic, He had told him about his feelings for Amy and Sonic was acting like it was a joke.

"Some silly little crush? I LOVE HER!"

Sonic couldn't believe what he had just heard, Tails continued to shout at him.

"For years I've had to cover up my feelings for Amy, And watch her chasing after you! Every time you upset her by saying no she would come running to me and tell me all about it! It made me so angry the way you treated her! All she ever did was love you and all you did was ignore her! You don't deserve her Sonic!"

Sonic had one of his fists clenched in anger, He looked over to the other side of the room.

"Get out!"

Tails suddenly felt really guilty for the things he had just said, He began to cry again.

"Sonic, I-I'm s-sorry... I Di-"

"NOW!"

Tails continued to cry as ran out of Sonic's apartment, He stepped into the elevator and pressed a button on the control panel. He kept on crying as he leaned his forehead on the interior wall of the elevator.

_'What have I done?'_


	11. At Least I Know

**Hello All! First of all let me say I'm very sorry for the long time this update took, Next chapters will be up much sooner. Please keep the reviews coming, I love reading about how much ervy1 likes this story.**

**Chapter 11 : At Least I Know**

Sonic was seated on a chair staring out the window, He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

_'Does Tails really feel that way about Amy? Does he really love her? Has he been in love with her all that time? Does Amy know about it? No, Of course she doesn't. But how would she react if she knew? Would she tell him that there could never be anything between them? Would she still be friends with him after telling him? Wait, Why hasn't he told her? If he really felt that way about her all that time then why didn't he tell her? I guess he realised how hopeless it was, They were always best friends but they are hardly a match.'_

Sonic picked up the phone and dialled Amy's cel phone number, He heard her voice after a few rings.

"_Hello?_"

"Amy, It's me. Where are you right now?"

"_I'm on a train heading back to Station square, Anyway who was at the door?_"

"Well... It was Tails."

"_Really? How is he? Is he alright? Is he still upset? What did he leave just like that for? Can I talk to him?_"

"Erm... He's not here any more."

"_What? Where is he then?_"

"Amy could you just come over and see me when you get back?"

"_Er.. Ok, Why?_"

"I need to speak to you about something."

"_What is it?_"

"I found out what it was that got Tails so upset."

"_Really? What was it then?_"

"It's a bit complicated, Just get over here and I'll explain."

"_Alright then Sonic, Bye._"

"Bye hun."

Sonic placed the receiver back down and went back to looking out his window, Tails words were still echoing in his mind. A while later he was still going over his thoughts, But he was interrupted when he heard a loud knock at his door. Sonic got up and walked over to open the door, Amy walked into his apartment and sat down on the sofa with him. Sonic noticed that she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Sonic there's also something i need to speak to you about, But we can talk about it later. So what happened when Tails came over to see you? And why did he just leave so suddenly like that?"

"He left because he saw us kissing,"

"Huh? Why would he leave because of that? And that guy in the cinema said he was crying when he left."

"Yeah that's right, He was crying because he was jealous of the two of us, That's what he has been so upset about the whole time."

Amy had a confused look on her face as she listened to Sonic.

"What do you mean? Why would he be jealous of us?"

"I mean the way we are with each other, You know? Boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I still don't get what it is that you're saying Sonic."

Sonic exhaled sharply before continuing

"Amy, What I'm sayin-"

Sonic was interrupted when his phone started to ring, He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was silence for a few moments before Sonic heard a reply.

"S-... S-Sonic?"

Upon recognising the voice Sonic simply hung up. He didn't want to speak to Tails right now, He never wanted to speak to Tails ever again.

"Who was that?"

"Erm... It was just someone who dialled the wrong number."

"Oh ok, So what were you saying before?"

"Well he told me he really likes you, As in likes you more then just a friend."

Amy's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Really Sonic? He said that?"

"Yeah, At first I didn't believe him, But then he suddenly got angry at me. He started shouting about how much he loves you, And how I don't deserve to be with you after the way I've treated you in the past."

Amy looked down at her feet, Sonic leaned down a little so he could see her but she turned to face the other way.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"He... He really feels that way about me? He really... Loves me?"

"Yeah, That's what he said. I wouldn't worry about it though, He doesn't even know what love is. So anyway I-"

Sonic stopped talking when he heard a few sniffles from Amy, He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Amy wiped her eyes and turned back to face Sonic.

"Sonic... You're wrong, It's me who doesn't know what love is."

Sonic reached for Amy's hand but she pulled it away.

"Of course you know what love is, You love me don't you?"

A tear made it's way down Amy's face as she continued.

"I thought I did..."

Sonic's eyes widened with fear.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic the feelings I've always had for you are still there, You're still very important to me."

Sonic looked deep into Amy's eyes as she kept speaking.

"But when I first started to have these feelings for you Sonic, I assumed I was in love with you... But now I know I was wrong."

Amy felt guilty when she saw the hurt expression on Sonic's face, But she knew this was the truth.

Sonic was heartbroken by Amy's words, Tears welled up in his eyes but he let none of them escape.

"So you never did... love me?"

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Sonic."

"But how do you know? Why now?"

Amy cringed, She knew the answer. She still hadn't managed to admit it to herself yet, Let alone Sonic. She looked into his tearful eyes, He looked straight back waiting for an answer.

"Because I think I'm in love with someone else..."

Sonic couldn't take any more, A tear left his eye and he let out a sniffle. He knew who this "someone else" was, There was only one other guy she spent lots of time with. They both stayed seated next to each other in silence for a little while, Eventaully Amy built up the courage to ask something.

"Sonic are we... still friends?"

Sonic didn't answer, He simply stood up and wandered off in the direction of his bedroom. He just wanted Amy to leave, He needed some time to himself. After a few minutes he heard his front door open and close as Amy left the apartment.

_'How could this happen? After all those years of chasing me around and telling me how much she loved me, How can just turn around and say that it was all lies?'_

Sonic laid on his bed and started to think about the events of the past few days, He almost laughed as he realised how much sense things made.

_'He was upset that day when Amy told him I had started dating her, He ran out the cinema because he seen us kissing. It's so simple, Why didn't I figure this out earlier? This has turned into such a mess, Nothing good is going to come from this. Amy thinks she's in love with him, But she's only going to get hurt when Tails realises that he doesn't really feel that way about her. Dammit, Why did I tell her what Tails said to me earlier? It obviously shocked her a little, Maybe she didn't really mean what she said...'_

**Later, In Amy's Apartment.**

Amy had been laying awake in bed for hours, She was trying to fall asleep but she just had too much on her mind. When she turned over for what felt like the twentieth time she found herself involuntarily reaching for someone who wasn't there, Tears welled up in her eyes as she whispered his name out loud.

_'Why do I miss him so much? Why does it hurt so bad to be away from him?_ _Tails... I've been so confused about my feelings for you this week, But now I think I'm starting to understand.'_

Amy let a few tears go as she hugged her pillow.

_'Did Tails really say that to Sonic? Did he really tell Sonic he loves me? I need to find out, I need to know how he feels about me. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to see him. I wonder what he's doing right now, I still haven't heard from him since he left the theatre. Why didn't I call him earlier? It's a little too late now, Its nearly 3.00am He's probably asleep. Hmm, I never asked Sonic what happened after Tails was done shouting at him, Sonic has a bit of a short temper so I can imagine he would have thrown him out. I hope he wasn't too upset, I'm sure he was just angry and didn't really mean to shout at Sonic.'_

Amy stayed in bed for a while longer before realising that she just wasn't going to fall asleep, She climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. She left her apartment in a hurry, Making her way through the deserted streets to the station. There were only a few trains in operation at this time, Amy was lucky and boarded the train bound for the mystic ruins. She took a seat and looked out the window as the train pulled out of the station.

_'I know he will probably be asleep right now but I just can't wait until morning, Even if I have to wait outside his house all night I'll feel better knowing he's nearby.'_

She closed her eyes as she thought of how good it would be if Tails really did feel that way about her.

_'I hope Tails really did mean what he said to Sonic, It would be great if he loved me too...'_

Amy nodded her head a little and smiled.

_'If he loved me too? So do I love him them? Do I love Tails... Yes!'_

Amy laughed to herself, She was glad that she was at least sure about one thing.

_'I love you Tails'_

**Telling herself is one thing, Telling Tails is another. Next chapter up in a few days (really). Thanks for reading!**


	12. Someone Who I Need

_**Ok the next chapter is here. Sorry for the long time between updates, I've been really busy lately. Please read + review.**_

**Chapter 12 : Someone Who I Need**

Amy left the Mystic ruins station and quickly headed towards Tails' home, She didn't know what time it was but she guessed it to be around 4am. Tails was once again sitting at the edge of one of the cliffs just outside his home, He looked down at the sharp rocks below the cliff as he let his mind wander.

_'Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? I was convinced that telling Sonic would be the best thing to do and now look what's happened... I've lost my best friend. I knew this would happen... Sonic will never speak to me again, And he's probably told Amy by now. I doubt she will want to still be friends with me after hearing that, I just wish she didn't have to find out that way. I wish I had told her myself, I know she would throw it back in my face but at least she wouldn't have to hear it from Sonic.'_

Tails moved forward so that he was sitting right on the edge of the cliff, Tears ran down his face as he kept looking down at the rocks below.

_'What would happen if I was to... Would anyone miss me? Would anyone even care? Knuckles? Shadow? Cream? Amy? ...Sonic?'_

"Tails!"

Tails turned around when he heard someone calling his name, He was surprised when he seen Amy rushing towards the place where he was seated.

_'What the heck does she want with me at this time?'_

"What do you want Amy?"

Amy didn't even need to look at Tails to know that he had been crying all night, The sound of his voice gave it all away. She walked over and sat down next to him, He forced himself not to look at her as she started speaking again.

"I guess you couldn't sleep?"

Tails kept looking out towards the horizon as he shook his head slowly.

"I couldn't either, I missed having my little fox to snuggle up to."

Tails smiled as he turned to face Amy, But his smile quickly changed to a frown.

"Don't do that Amy!"

Amy looked a little confused.

"Don't do what?"

Tails turned away from Amy again.

"Don't act like you care about me."

Amy knew Tails was upset but she couldn't help feeling a little hurt when she heard this, She grabbed Tails' hand bringing his attention back to her.

"I don't need to act Tails because I DO care about you."

Tails suddenly realised that there could be a small chance that Sonic hadn't told Amy yet.

"Haven't you spoken to Sonic since I left his apartment last night?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him since we left the theatre."

Amy felt a little guilty for lying to Tails, But a part of her mind still didn't believe what Sonic had told her. She wanted to hear it for herself, She wanted to hear it directly from Tails. There was a few moments of silence between them, Amy was still trying to think of the best way to go about this.

"So you were at Sonic's apartment last night?"

Tails nodded a little.

"I wasn't there for long... He threw me out."

Amy kept a hold of Tails hand as she put her other arm around his back.

"Why did he do that?"

"Because I told him what had been upsetting me, I told him everything and all he did was laugh at me"

Amy noticed Tails was starting to cry again, She mentally kicked herself for getting him upset again.

"He must hate me now, He's probably never gonna speak to me again."

Amy pulled Tails into a warm embrace, He started to cry on her shoulder.

"You know that's not true Tails, You're Sonic's best friend. I'm sure if you call him tomorrow when he's had some time to think about thi-"

Tails pulled himself away from the hug.

"You weren't there Amy! You didn't see how hurt he was!"

Amy immediately pulled Tails back into her arms, He continued to cry for a little while before starting to speak again.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just... I really miss him. I've known Sonic longer than anyone, He's the only family I've ever had."

_'Sonic you were far too tough on him, He's a complete wreck.'_

Tails gently pulled away but kept hold of Amy's hand.

_'I wish everything could go back to the way it was, Before we met anyone else, When it was just me and Sonic.'_

Tails turned to face Amy, He wished he had never met her and yet he couldn't live without her. He looked back down at the grass, Amy held his hand a little tighter.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm scared Amy... I'm afraid that you're gonna hate me too when you find out what I told Sonic."

Amy paused for a few moments before replying.

"Tails, Look at me."

Tails just kept looking down at the grass, Amy brought her hand up to his cheek and turned his head to face hers. She looked straight into his tearful eyes when she started to speak.

"Tails I promise that I won't ever hate you."

They stayed silent for another little while, Eventually Tails started to speak again.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course I'll stay Tails... On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to make the breakfast."

Tails started to giggle a little, Amy smiled at him before they both stood up and headed inside Tails home. It wasn't too long before they were both getting into bed, When Tails turned off the lamp and laid down he was immediately pulled into a warm embrace.

"Amy, Do you really think Sonic will still want to be friends with me?"

"I'm sure he will Tails, You know how stubborn and short tempered Sonic is. As soon as he gets a chance to think things over, He will realise what a big mistake he's made. You should give him a call tomorrow, I bet you he will be more than happy to speak to you."

"I hope you're right Amy, He means a lot to me, I really need him in my life."

Amy kissed Tails cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"Good night Tails."

"Good night Amy."

Tails felt a lot better after his conversation with Amy, He wasn't so worried about things any more.

_'Maybe Amy is right, Maybe I just have to wait a little while before i can make-up with Sonic. '_

Amy was really happy now, It felt great to be close to Tails again. And she was almost positive that everything was going to turn out all right for them.

_**And that's it for now, I promise the next update will be much faster than the previous two. Until Then.**_


	13. Don't Worry About The Future

_**Alright? Good, Me too. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, Not too long to go now. Please R&R.**_

**Chapter 13 : Don't Worry About The Future...**

Sonic walked out of the elevator and headed down the hallway to his front door, He was just back from his usual morning run. He unlocked the door and headed inside, Closing it behind him. All morning Sonic had been trying to keep himself busy, Spending a few hours running would always clear his mind and help him forget about his troubles. But this time nothing was working, He just couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day before. He walked to his kitchen and removed a glass from a nearby shelf, After filling it with water Sonic headed into main room of his apartment. He slumped down on the sofa and flicked his television on. It wasn't long before Sonic's mind started to wander again, He sipped the cool water from the glass and leaned back into a more comfortable position on the sofa.

_'I wonder what they're doing right now... I can imagine how pleased Tails must have been when Amy told him. I still can't believe after all those years that Amy could just turn around and tell me she doesn't really love me, I had really warmed up to the idea of me and Amy together. I should have realised sooner, I need to speak to her, I need to tell her I'm sorry. I know it's pretty unlikely, But maybe... Just maybe she really does love me.'_

Sonic reached over and lifted his telephone, He dialled Amy's cel number and waited. After a few moments he heard the recorded message telling him that her phone was switched off. Sonic hesitated for a few moments before dialling Tails' number.

_'Please let it be Amy who picks the phone up'_

Tails was enjoying a peaceful sleep wrapped up in Amy's embrace, After a little while his eyes slowly opened. He sighed contently, It was great to hold Amy so close to him. He knew she was Sonic's girlfriend but he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind, This was a happy moment and he wasn't going to let himself spoil it. He lay there for another little while before the phone started to ring, He slowly pulled away from Amy and reached over to pick up the phone. Before he could reach the phone he was pulled back by Amy's hand on his shoulder, He turned and smiled at her.

"Just leave it."

Tails nodded as Amy rested her head down on his chest.

"Okay."

Amy tilted her head upwards a little so she could look into Tails eyes, He looked back with a smile and a curious expression.

_'I can't wait to tell you.'_

Sonic hung the phone up and leaned back into his sofa again.

_'No answer? Its still early so they wouldn't be out, They must be at Amy's apartment. I should go over there and speak to her, But what about Tails? I'll have to figure out a way to speak to Amy by herself, I just hope Tails doesn't get in the way.'_

Sonic decided it would be the best thing to do so he quickly made his way out his apartment and into the elevator, After leaving the building Sonic ran to Amy's apartment a few miles away. He arrived less than a minute later, He made his way up the stairs to Amy's front door.

_'Please Amy, Just give me a chance to explain...'_

Sonic knocked on the door and held his breath. He hoped Tails wouldn't answer the door, He wouldn't know what to say if that happened. A few moments later there was still no answer, Sonic started to get a little impatient.

_'Where are you Amy?'_

He was about to leave but before he went he placed his hand on the door handle and gave it a turn. To his surprise, It opened. He slowly walked into Amy's apartment and had a look around, He noticed that the key was still in the lock. He checked a few of the rooms and quickly realised there wasn't anyone home. He walked to check the last room, Amy's bedroom, He walked inside and examined the room. The bed wasn't made, There was a few clothes and other items scattered around the floor.

_'Boy, She sure left here in a hurry. She even forgot to lock the door, It's not like Amy to be so careless.'_

Sonic was about to turn and leave, But then something caught his eye. He walked over and picked up the framed photo from the bed, He found himself looking upon a very familiar scene.

**Flashback Begins**

"Okay guys, Smile!"

Sonic pressed the button on the top of the camera to shoot the photo, There was a quick flash before Sonic lowered the camera again. Amy lifted her head from Tails' shoulder and removed her arms from around his stomach. She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

"Happy birthday Tails!"

"Was it you two who organised all this?"

Sonic walked forward a little, nodding his head.

"Yep, Just for you buddy."

"Thanks a lot! This is great, All our friends are here."

Amy started to laugh a little before putting her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Well almost all of them, We invited Shadow but he said he had better things to do."

Tails just shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm not gonna complain about that."

Tails jumped a little when he was given a smack on the back, He turned to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Nine now huh? Not long before you hit the big two digits. Happy birthday Tails!"

Tails just smiled, He didn't know what else to do. He didn't really feel worthy of all this attention.

"Thanks Knux,"

Knuckles grinned before heading to main room with the other guests. It wasn't long before there was some music switched on, Everyone who was there was having a great time. A few hours later Sonic was sitting on the sofa talking to Tails when a slower song started to play, Tails laughed a little when Amy literally dragged Sonic from sofa.

"Come on Sonic, Just one dance!"

Sonic groaned a little before giving in.

"Fine."

Amy had a huge smile on her face as she danced with Sonic in the centre of the room, Sonic's eyes widened when they backed into another dancing couple. Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey look, They-"

Sonic was silenced suddenly when Amy pressed her lips against his, He immediately shoved her away with a little too much strength. Amy fell onto her back before bursting into tears and running out the building. Nobody really thought much of what had just happened, They were all used to seeing Amy getting rejected by Sonic. Sonic slumped back down on the sofa, He had a quick look and realised someone else was missing.

"Hey where did Tails go?"

Knuckles turned from rouge and shouted over at Sonic,

"Didn't you see him? He just ran out after Amy."

Sonic just nodded, He didn't give it a second thought.

"Oh okay."

**Flashback Ends**

Sonic lay on his back on Amy's bed, His eyes filled with tears as he remembered the day.

_'He was right... Amy never got over that so fast on her own... Tails was always there to pick up the pieces... Amy cared about me, And time and time again I threw it back in her face... But she never gave up, I've already had hundreds of chances... Why should I deserve another? He was right... I don't deserve her... Tails... I'm sorry.'_

_**And thats it for now, Hope you enjoyed reading it. If you did, Tell me!**_

_**Til next time**_

_**Cheers!**_


	14. Sooner Or Later Its The Past

**Chapter 14 : ...Sooner Or Later Its The Past**

_**Wow, Its been a long time since, I've updated this. I was gonna post this a few days ago but it was stored on my psp and i had lost my usb cable. Anyway here it is, And the next updates should be a little faster now that i've completed sonic next-gen.**_

A gentle heartbeat was the only thing Amy heard as she lay in the arms of the one she loved, But her thoughts were keeping her from joining him in a peaceful sleep.

_'It isn't fair, He hasn't done anything wrong, He didn't deserve any of this. I'm tired of this, Tired of seeing him upset. Maybe if I had realised how Tails cared about me sooner, Then none of this would have happened. I can't believe I never noticed before, I was so obsessed with Sonic that I completely missed it. In all the years I've known Tails and Sonic, I've never even seen then argue let alone stop speaking to each other. I'm not worried, Me and Sonic argue all the time, We always make up after a while. But what about Tails?'_

Amy suddenly had a great idea, She thought about it a little more and then decided it could work. She slowly removed Tails arms from around herself and sat up, She watched him for a little while to make sure he was still sleeping.

_'Don't worry about a thing Tails, Today everythings gonna get much better for you.'_

Amy reached over and picked up the phone, She pressed a few buttons before holding the phone to her ear. She waited patiently for an answer, Then she got one.

"_Hello?_"

"Sonic, Its me."

"_Amy? Hey I tr-_"

"Sonic I know you don't want to speak to me right now but I really need to talk to you."

"_Amy I-_"

"Sonic please, Just listen."

"_ok Amy, I'm listening._"

"Its about Tails."

"_What about him?_"

"Sonic he's really upset, He misses you. I'm at Tails house right now, I came over here late last night when I couldn't sleep. He had been sitting outside all night, I've never seen him so depressed. I know he upset you Sonic but he really didn't mean to, You've got to at least talk to him Sonic."

"_I know Amy, But its not as simple as that._"

"Thats only because you don't want it to be, Its not his fault that I broke up with you Sonic."

"_(sigh) I guess he must have cheered up a bit when you told him how you feel about him._"

"Thats not important right now Sonic, Just please let Tails come and see you later today. ok?"

"_Alright Amy, I was planning to anyway. I tried to call earlier, I even went round to your place. You forgot to lock your door, The keys were still in the lock._"

"Yeah, I was kinda in a rush. Anyway were you really planning to make-up with Tails today?"

"_Yeah, I've done a lot of thinking Amy. And part of what Tails said to me was true, I don't really deserve you. For a long time you were after me, I just kinda took it for granted I guess. I never thought that one day you might not be there anymore._"

"I'm still here for you Sonic, I always will be..."

Amy glanced down at Tails to make sure he was still asleep, And then lowered her voice a little as she started speaking again.

"...But I love Tails. I'm sorry I lied to you all that time Sonic, But I thought I really did love you."

"_Its ok Amy, I'll get over it. Why are talking so quiet now? I can hardly hear you._"

"Well Tails is next to me and I don't want to wake him up."

"_Huh? Tails is- So you're in the same- You mean you two are-? Erm... Nevermind._"

"No Sonic, I didn't mean-"

"_It's alright Amy, I understand._"

"But-"

"_Forget it! Anyway tell Tails to come over as soon as he can, I want to get things sorted between us. I kinda miss him too._"

"Will do Sonic, I'll speak to you later."

"_Bye Amy._"

"Bye Sonic"

Amy placed the phone back down and smiled.

_'That went a lot better than I had expected, Sonic seems to be getting over it already. Its strange, I thought it would take longer than that'_

After laying back down, Amy watched the fox that lay sleeping next to her for a little while. It wasn't too long before he started to wake up, He opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"You awake now?"

Tails nodded as he turned to face Amy.

"Yeah, I'm awake now."

"Well, You'd better go and get dressed."

"Huh? Why?"

"Sonic called not too long ago."

Tails immediately sat up and smiled, Amy let out a giggle when she saw him smile.

"He Did?"

"Yeah, He wants you to go round and see him later."

"Really?"

Amy nodded before placing her hand on Tails shoulder.

"See, I told you everything would be alright."

"Thanks Amy, Anyway I'd better go and get dressed."

Tails picked out a few clothes and left the room, He was almost in a rush as he washed and got dressed.

'_I sure hope everything works out ok today, At least everything isn't as bad as I had thought. I hope Sonic wants to be friends again, I miss him. And his relationship with Amy... I'll just have to deal with it I guess. I almost lost everything this week, I just hope I can manage...'_

A little while later Tails was just preparing to leave, Amy stood in the hallway with him as he pulled his sneakers on.

"I'll stay here until you come back, Is that ok?"

"Yeah, Of course."

Amy smiled as she walked to the front door with Tails, Just as he opened it he turned back to face Amy.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a bit worried about what Sonic will say to me when he sees me, Do you really think he still wants to be friends with me?"

Amy moved forward a little and put her arms around Tails waist.

"I'm sure he does Tails, Thats what he told me."

Tails nodded but still didn't look very optimistic.

"Now get going, And don't come back here until you two are friends again."

Tails giggled a little and was about to turn and walk away, But as Amy watched him laugh she felt a sudden impulse. She leaned forward and their lips joined for a brief moment. Tails was stunned, He couldn't believe what was happening. Amy pulled back a little before pushing him out the door and closing it, She laughed at the confused expression that was on his face as she walked back into the sitting room.

_'Wow, I actually kissed him. I couldn't help it, When he laughed I just felt so... Wow.'_

On the other side of the door Tails was still standing in the exact same spot, His puzzled look changed to one of complete joy as he thought of what had just happened.

_'We... She just... She kissed me...'_

Tails couldn't help but smile as he ran off in the direction of the Station.

_**I still have more ideas for this story but i don't want it to seem like i'm dragging on the ending. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. If you did, Tell me. I'll update this ina few day's hopefully, If you have any questions just e-mail me. Now if you'll excuse me Sonic rivals is released in the uk today and off to procure a copy.**_


	15. We're Not All Perfect

**_Well, Its the beginning of the festive period and I've just written a new chapter (My life is so interesting.) Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 15 : We're Not all Perfect**

Tails slowly made his way out of the elevator and started to walk down the hallway, He wasn't looking forward to this. He didn't expect to be forgiven, He didn't think he deserved to be. In his mind he felt that it was his own fault, His own fault that he had allowed himself to fall in love with Amy. He had cared for her long before Sonic did, He knew there shouldn't be anything to be sorry for. but somehow he still felt as if it was him that caused it all, That if he had just kept quiet about things then everything would be okay right now. He started to remember the last time he spoke to Sonic, How he told him about his feelings for Amy and How he had lost his temper and shouted a lot of things that he didn't really mean.

_'Why can't I learn to keep my mouth shout? I knew no good would come from telling Sonic, But I went ahead and told him anyway. And where has it got me? Sonic and Amy are still together, I lost my best friend, Maybe even for good. At least Amy doesn't know how I feel about her, She'd probably be as mad as Sonic. I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her in my life at all, But when I think about all the times ahead of me, Whenever I see them together. I know I'm gonna be wishing it was me there with her, How am I going to manage?'_

Tails noticed he was about to start crying again but he quickly brushed his thoughts aside and did his best to smile as he continued down the hallway of Sonic's apartment building.

_'And that's something else I haven't figure out. I didn't notice at first, But since last night Amy had completely dropped any attempts to find out what was wrong with me. She hadn't been as persistent as Sonic in the first place but she had been asking me every now and then, But last night when I told her about the argument I had with Sonic she seemed really understanding. But when I told her he threw me out because I had told him what had been upsetting me, Amy didn't even try to figure out what it was. That's not like her, It was as if she already...'_

Tails stopped in front of Sonic's front door and hesitated a little before knocking, He looked down at the floor as Sonic opened the door.

"Hey..."

Tails looked up a little but remained silent.

"Come on in."

Sonic walked back into his sitting room, Motioning with his hand for Tails to follow him. Tails slowly placed himself down on the sofa across from the chair Sonic had just sat down in, Then there was a few minutes of silence between them. Sonic was the first to break the silence.

"Wow, This is awkward."

Tails started to speak but he kept himself from making eye contact with Sonic.

"Sonic... I'm sorry, I... I can't help how I feel about someone."

Sonic immediately got up and sat down next to Tails, Tails moved along the sofa a little away from him. He wasn't sure what to expect from Sonic right now.

"Tails, You don't have anything to be sorry for. I shouldn't have been so persistent in trying to find out about it, But when I saw you crying earlier this week... That's something I've not seen for along time, I needed to know what it was. I was worried I had done something to you, And I wasn't far off."

Tails lifted his head a little and turned to face Sonic.

"I thought about a lot of things last night, And I realised how unfair I've been.You were right, I don't deserve her."

"Sonic, I didn't mean that, I was just upset."

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not, You were still right."

Another few moments went by with neither of them saying a word, Eventually Tails started to speak again.

"When I left here last night, I was worried that you might not speak to me again."

Sonic could tell that Tails was doing his best not to cry, But he kept listening to what he had to say.

"Sonic I... I know what's most important to me now. I know you might not want to be friends with me anymore, But if you do... Then I promise that no matter how hard it gets, I'll never get in the way of your relationship with Amy again."

Sonic had heard enough, He put his arms around Tails and hugged him.

"Hey, Of course I still want to be friends with you."

They remained in each others arms for a few moments, Then Sonic slowly pulled away from him. Tails had a genuine smile on his face, He was happy that he was at least able to salvage his friendship with Sonic. Suddenly something else Tails had said started to sink into Sonic's mind, He didn't understand it at all.

"Tails?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"What did you mean when you said you'd never get in the way of my relationship with Amy again?"

"I meant exactly what I said, What's wrong?"

"Tails... Me and Amy broke up last night."

"You Did?"

"Yeah, Didn't she tell you?"

Tails had a very confused expression as he shook his head.

"No, That's the first time I heard about it... Wait, How could you have broken up last night If you hadn't spoken to each other since you left the theatre?"

By now Sonic looked even more confused than Tails.

"What do you mean? I invited Amy over here last night just after you left."

"She told me she hadn't spoken to you since you left the theatre... Wait, You didn't tell her why you threw me out did you?"

"Tails... I told her everything."

Tails slowly stood up and paced around the room for a few moments.

"Why didn't she mention any of this to me?"

Sonic remained seated and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought she did."

"What did she say when you told her? Was she angry? Was she upset? Wait, Why did you two break up?"

Sonic stood up and looked over at Tails who was now staring out the window.

"She wasn't angry or upset, And as for what she said and why we broke up... I think you'd better ask her yourself."

Tails turned to face Sonic.

"What? Why can't you tell me?"

Sonic walked over and placed his hands on the fox's shoulders.

"Trust me, You need to hear this first hand. In fact you really should go and see her about it right now."

Tails just nodded before making his way out the front door. Sonic slowly walked back over to his window, He leaned on the frame as he stared out.

_'Man, He's gonna be happy the next time I speak to him. Amy must have wanted us to make up before she told him, That was really decent of her... Me? I've not gained anything but I've not lost anything either... I'll be fine.'_

_**Only one more chapter to go... I'll get writing as soon as I have some spare time. R+R Please!**_


	16. Against All Odds

_**Hey, Hope Y'all had a good christmas, This was supposed to be up by then but I was stuck down in one of the worlds worst citys for christmas. Well i'm back home in the dear green place so heres the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 16 : Against All Odds**

Amy was starting to drift off to sleep as she lay on Tails' sofa, She was again thinking about the last few days.

_'A lot of things have changed this week, And I'm not sure its all for the better. I feel so happy now that I've realised who I really love, And I know he loves me too. But I've also had to face up to a mistake I've been making for years, It wasn't fair to treat Sonic like that all those years and then tell him that it meant nothing. Maybe some good has come from this, I should try to look on the bright side of everything that's happened. If it wasn't for the events of the past few days, I would probably still be chasing after Sonic right now. I wouldn't know Tails is in love with me, I doubt I would have realised how much I cared about him.'_

Amy was startled when the phone started to ring, She stretched a little and yawned before reaching over for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Amy, Its Me._"

"Sonic? How's Tails? Please tell me you guys have made up!"

"_Yeah, We've sorted everything out now._"

"Good, It'll be nice to see Tails' smile again."

"_Well, I think you've still got something left to tell him._"

"...Yeah, I might wait a few days first, Let things get back to normal."

"_Oh, Er... That could be a problem._"

"Huh? Why would... Wait, You didn't say anything to him did you?"

"_Well..._"

"Sonic!"

"_Well I thought you had already told him, How was I to know you hadn't? You should have told me on the phone earlier._"

Amy paused for a few moments before realising that it was her own fault.

"Yeah, I guess I should have. I was just so concerned with the two of you becoming friends again that I forgot to mention. So... How much did you tell him."

"_Well he knows that you know how he feels about you, And he knows the two of us split up._"

"Is that it? Did you tell him why we split up?"

"_Nah, I thought I'd save that part for you._"

"I guess I'll have to have a chat with him when I see him again, Where is he anyway?"

"_He's on his way over there, He left about ten minutes ago._"

"Already? Alright... I'll tell him everything when he gets here."

"_Cool, Its better that way. At least then everything will be wrapped up, This week has been too long._"

"Okay, But listen Sonic. After today you're probably gonna see me and Tails together a lot, Are you sure that won't bother-"

"_Amy! Its alright, I told you I'll get over it and I will._"

"Yeah, But I still feel really bad for everything I've done to you. I shoul-"

"_Hey! Its forgotten about, Lets leave it like that. Okay?_"

"Okay Sonic... Thanks."

"_No problem Ames, I'll speak to you later on alright?_"

"Okay, Bye Sonic."

Amy heard a gentle click on the line, She placed the phone down before sinking back into the sofa.

_'Yes! That's it! Everythings back almost the way it was, Just one thing left to do... Wow, I never knew I could be so excited and so nervous at the same time.'_

At that moment Tails was on a train bound for the mystic ruins, He wasn't sure how to feel.

_'So Amy knows how I feel about her... Why didn't she say anything to me about it? And why wouldn't she tell me that she split up with Sonic? I don't know if I should ask her when I go back or if I should just wait and she if she tells me, I'm not even sure why she stayed with me last night. Maybe she came over because she wanted to find out if what Sonic told her was true, But when I asked her if she had spoken to Sonic she lied to me. She told me she hadn't even seen him, Why would she lie about it?'_

Tails punched the interior wall of the train in frustration, He couldn't work anything out.

_'Maybe she was upset about breaking up with Sonic, She hadn't seen him again since so it must have been just after Sonic told her about me. Wow, That's a pretty big coincidence. I hope Amy didn't just break up with Sonic because he threw me out of his home, I've already caused enough trouble between them. But she didn't look upset when she came over last night, And why did she come over so late?'_

_**I guess you couldn't sleep?... I couldn't either, I missed having my little fox to snuggle up to.**_

_'Did she really come to see me at that time because she missed me? Was she still worried about me after I ran out the theatre like that? I just don't understand any of this, None of it makes any sense. I know why she didn't ask me about why I ran out the theatre now, She already knew. Maybe she wanted me to be friends with Sonic again before she mentioned any of it to me, That would explain why she seemed to be in a hurry to get me to see Sonic today... Wait, She kissed me. Right before I left she kissed me, I don't even want to try and figure that one out. For such a simple person, Amy is really difficult to understand. I guess I'll have to talk to her when I get in, What will she say about it? Sonic said she wasn't angry or upset about it, And she obviously wasn't angry or upset last night or this morning. If only I knew why she broke up with Sonic, Why wouldn't he tell me? That's what links everything together, If I knew that I would understand it all.'_

The train pulled into the station at the mystic ruins, Tails got up from his seat and left the train. He was still trying to make sense of everything as he headed down the wooden staircase, Eventually he just gave up.

_'I can't figure it out, I guess I'll know soon.'_

A few minutes later he wandered up to his front door, He knocked the door a few times and waited for an answer. Amy opened the door and immediately moved forward to hug Tails, He only returned the embrace for a few moments before pulling away. Amy looked at him a little strangely as they both walked into the house, She knew he had something on his mind and she knew exactly what it was. Amy sat down next to Tails on the sofa, She noticed he was trying not to look at her.

"So you and Sonic are friends again?"

Tails nodded a little but continued looking straight forward.

"Did he call you then?"

"Yeah, He told me you two had made up... He said he had told you a few more things too."

"He did... So why did you two break up?"

"I'll tell you Tails, But can I ask you something first?"

Tails slowly nodded, He was still as confused as ever.

"Is it true? Do you... Really feel that way about me?"

A few tears formed in Tails eyes as he clutched Amy's hand.

"Amy, I've always felt that way about you. I've never stopped thinking about you from the day we met, I've never been happier then when I spend time with you. It used to upset me a little to always see you running after Sonic, Even more when I had to listen to you telling me about it every single time he rejected you. But I always felt better when I realised he didn't have the slightest bit of interest in you, I was sure you would give up one day so I bid my time and continued to wait. I promised myself that I would tell you how I felt about you when you finally realised that Sonic wasn't interested, But that day never came. Instead he ended up falling in love with you, So all that time I spent waiting and thinking of nothing but you just seemed like a complete waste. I tried to tell myself that it was best if you got together with Sonic but it just never felt right, And every moment I spent without you just made me care about you more. That's why I was so upset, But there was nothing I could do about it..."

Tails turned to face Amy, She had almost as many tears in her eyes as he had running down his face.

"I...I love you Amy, I've always loved you, And I always will love you, No matter what happens I'll always feel the same way about you. I just need you to understand that..."

Tails felt a little relief that he was able to get all that of his chest, He felt better now that he had spoken his feelings to the one who mattered most. Rather then study her face for any kind of response, Tails found himself looking down at the floor.

"Tails... I learned a lot of things about myself this week, And I learned a lot more about my feelings for the people closest to me. I split up with Sonic because there was still something missing, Something I never knew existed before. I thought everything would be perfect when I got together with Sonic but it wasn't, It was just the same as it always was. I thought I loved him... But it was a different kind of love."

This was enough to get Tails attention, He kept facing the floor as he continued to listen.

"I knew I had made a terrible mistake when I started to spend time with you this week, I had been doing it for years before I realised. I was so obsessed with Sonic that I wasn't even sure how I felt about the others around me. But I spent a lot of time with you this week, And I've never enjoyed myself so much as when I'm with you. Everything that wasn't there with Sonic was there when I was with you, And I've never felt that good In all my life."

Tails looked up at Amy now, He was carefully listening to each and every word that left her mouth.

"I'm not in love with Sonic, And I never was. I always thought Sonic was the only one for me, But I fell in love with someone else."

Tails tried to say something but he couldn't manage it, All he could do was listen.

"Nothing I've ever done with Sonic even compares to the feelings I've had when I've been with you this week, I'm angry at myself for not realising before. I know this week hasn't been very happy for any of us, But I'm glad it all happened. If it didn't then I would probably still be chasing after Sonic right now..."

Amy was starting to cry, She held Tails hand tighter and continued.

"And I wouldn't... I wouldn't have realised how much I love you!"

With those words Amy grabbed Tails as tight as she could and started to cry on his shoulder, Tails hugged her back and let a few more tears loose. He was stunned by the huge amount of information he had just been given, But it was everything he could ever have wanted to hear from Amy. Amy pulled away just enough to look into Tails eyes, They both leaned forward and they kissed for the second time that day. A few moments went by before Tails broke the kiss, He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Amy... Thank you. That means everything to me, I love you."

Amy was still trying to keep herself from crying, She wasn't doing a very good job.

"I-I love you too."

With that Amy hugged Tails again, They both knew what they really wanted. All they ever needed, Was eachother.

_**Yes! Thats It! I finnaly wrote a fanfic. Well i hope everyone liked it, Please Review if you did. Or if you didn't. now lets see. its december 31 and its 7pm here in the uk. Now if you'll excuse me I have a party to atend.**_

_**Cheers!**_


End file.
